


午后三点的恋爱

by waitingforyou1106



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyou1106/pseuds/waitingforyou1106
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 8





	午后三点的恋爱

金希澈伸手扯了扯自己的运动服上衣，眼睛朝周围瞄了几眼，果然下午的地下车库没有什么人，金希澈便光明正大的盯着前面不远处的人影。

红色的丝质旗袍，栗色的卷发，旗袍开叉有点高，走动的时候能够看到细白的长腿，没有穿高跟鞋，只一双平底鞋却也显得脚踝纤细，裙摆下若隐若现的小腿外侧一枝玫瑰偷偷绽放。作为腿控的金希澈觉得喉咙有点干，不由得伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。

前面的身影伸手推开玻璃门，原本略微宽松的旗袍因为动作紧贴在身体上，身材曲线一目了然。腰比金希澈想的还要细，屁股却意外的小巧紧致。

风从门中吹过，带着前面人的味道朝金希澈扑过来。金希澈没想到吹来的风里尽是浓郁的香气，前面妖娆的身影竟是奶糖味道的，而且是一颗有了主的大白兔奶糖。

但是金希澈反而兴奋起来，脚下的步子逐渐加快，在电梯门合上前踏了进去。

“谢谢。”  
金希澈站在那人身侧，微微偏头道了声谢，只见耳朵红了个彻底，微微摇摇头，香甜的奶糖味道甚至更浓郁了些。

一根细长白嫩的手指悄悄爬上“奶糖”的后背，在摄像头拍不到的地方顺着脊柱往下滑动。金希澈感受到指尖下身体的颤抖，微微翘起了嘴角，指尖更是坏心眼的滑到那紧致的小屁股上轻轻戳了戳，更使得“奶糖”打了一个激灵，往前躲闪着，却又红着脸不敢大声，只是小小声的说着“先生，你别这样”，但是奶糖的香气却是越来越诱人。

金希澈微低下头，把鼻尖埋在卷发中，轻笑出声：“太太想不想和我来一场午后三点的恋爱？”

“奶糖”抬起头，嘴唇虽然轻抿，但是嘴角的梨涡却是暴露了心境，一双带着勾的狐狸眼朝着金希澈眨眨：“好啊~”

金希澈扯着朴正洙的手腕下了电梯，甚至等不及朴正洙按开密码，在走廊里就拥着朴正洙撩开头发亲吻他的脖子，手更是不老实的顺着红色旗袍的开叉摸进去，捏着从刚才就让他口干舌燥的长腿。

朴正洙被金希澈撩拨的气喘，但也还记得这是在外面，扣着金车的手，不让他摸进更加敏感的地方。

嘀呖呖~~~

两人终于跌跌撞撞的进了屋子，金希澈便更加放肆，直接将朴正洙抵在墙上，捏住下巴吻上去。

金希澈的舌尖直接探进了对方口中，一点一点仔仔细细的舔舐着牙齿上颚，还有同样软嫩的舌尖。金希澈的吻总是霸道又温柔，带着不容你拒绝的意味，朴正洙喜欢这样的吻，更喜欢这样的金希澈。

他双手搂住金希澈的脖颈，大拇指轻轻蹭着刚刚剪了短发的后颈皮肤，顺从的被金希澈带着节奏亲吻对方，眯着眼睛，就像是秋天里晒着太阳的狐狸，惬意又满足。

刚刚抚摸着大腿的手掌彻底没了顾忌，直接按在穿着白色蕾丝内裤的两腿之间，手指捏住细带轻扯，又薄又透的布料便落在脚边。

金希澈掀开朴正洙身前的旗袍，觉得碍事就直接刺啦一声撕了个干脆，后面的小正洙正流着眼泪跟金希澈打招呼。扯开颈侧和锁骨边的盘扣，嘴唇印上去留下一串粉红色的草莓，当舌尖碰到朴正洙后颈的腺体时，怀里的人更是呻吟出声，手指紧抓着金希澈的运动服，就像是要融化一样散发着浓郁到甜腻的香气与玫瑰气味互相缠绕。

灵活的手顺着被扯开的领口钻进旗袍里面，找到了胸口的红豆便不离开，就像找到了新奇的玩具揉捏按压，直到一颗红豆被玩弄的红肿，朴正洙挺着胸膛求金希澈另一侧也要，才转移到另一侧。

朴正洙的脑袋已经被身体各处的挑逗刺激的一片浆糊，他甚至觉得金希澈不只有两只手，明明自己浑身上下都在被金希澈抚摸。自己前面硬的不行，后穴也在一张一合的等待着被进入，里面的空虚感想要被狠狠地填满，贯穿。

金希澈的指尖探进臀缝，里面的湿滑让他惊喜，他轻咬着朴正洙的耳垂小声调笑：“太太就这么等不及吗？已经湿的一塌糊涂了啊~”

指尖顺势滑进去，温暖的紧致的小穴热情的迎上来，紧紧裹住手指，慢慢蠕动，甚至想让手指进的更深。

“唔~”手指的进入让朴正洙呜咽出声，但是只是进入却没有动作让他不满，朴正洙微抬起头伸出舌尖舔舐着金希澈的下巴，被抬起的腿也轻轻蹭着金希澈的腰侧：“先生，不想吃点奶糖吗？”

朴正洙的挑逗让金希澈裤子发紧，下身的帐篷越来越大，细长的手指拢住朴正洙的下体，带着力道撸动，大拇指还会时不时蹭过顶端的小眼，引得朴正洙腿软的没办法站立，只能整个人都扑在金希澈怀里。

在金希澈一下用力的蹭过顶端后，朴正洙咬着金希澈的肩膀射了他一手，甚至后穴只有两根手指都达到了高潮，透明的体液滴滴答答在地板上形成一小片水洼。

高潮过后的朴正洙脑袋彻底当机，面色粉红，微张着嘴，露着小舌头倒在金希澈怀里，一副爽翻了的模样。

“太太好敏感，这样就高潮了，一会儿要是承受不住爽晕了可怎么办啊？”

金希澈一边调戏朴正洙，伸进小穴的手指一边作乱，不停地抽插着。

刚高潮的后穴又开始了密密麻麻的痒意，朴正洙扭着腰去迎合手指的插弄，声音就真的像一块融化的奶糖一样甜甜腻腻的：“先生，我腿好软，站不住了~抱我好不好~”

金希澈抱着朴正洙进了卧室把人扔在床上，脱光了衣服，跪在朴正洙身侧“太太，光自己舒服了，也照顾一下我吧。”

朴正洙趴在金希澈两腿之间，双手捧着一大根勃起和下面的囊袋，张开嘴却只能吞进去一点头部，收好牙，就像吃冰棒一样轻轻吮吸着，还朝上瞪了金希澈一眼，似乎是在埋怨金希澈的太大，实在是吞不进去的部分就伸出舌尖像是舔冰淇淋一样轻轻地舔弄，把整根肉棒都舔的亮晶晶湿漉漉。

手下也没闲着，几根手指轻轻地揉弄着两颗卵蛋，娴熟的技术使金希澈爆了粗口，拉着朴正洙的手臂把人扯起来按在身下，对准已经泛滥成灾的后穴直接顶到底。

突如其来的贯穿差点让朴正洙背过气去，拳头软绵绵的捶金希澈的胸口，瞪着他怪他太大，又怪他进来的太快自己涨得难受，活脱脱一只被宠坏的小狐狸模样。

小穴里紧致又柔嫩，紧紧包裹的感觉让金希澈一下子没有控制住自己，也不管什么九浅一深，只顾着用力的抽插，等再反应过来，身下的人已经一副被操开了的样子，迷人的狐狸眼现在已经没办法聚焦了，眼泪顺着通红的眼眶滚落，句子早就破碎的不成样子，只能断断续续的哼唧着“先生......先生慢......慢一点......太......太大了......要坏掉了......”

这样无意识的撩拨让金希澈的勃起越发的精神了，他把朴正洙抱起来，跨坐在自己腿上，捏着屁股往上顶，还张嘴叼住朴正洙胸口已经被玩肿的茱萸，不断地吸吮。

“太太这里好香好甜，多吸一吸是不是会有奶出来啊？”

朴正洙被揽住腰，只能挺着胸膛送到金希澈嘴边，哭着求他

“没有奶的先生，不要吸了，要破掉了！”

金希澈坏心眼的要求“如果不吸前面，太太只能从后面补偿我了，好么？”

朴正洙听到胸口的豆豆可以被放过甚至都没理解是什么意思就赶紧点着头同意了，迷糊之间根本没看到金希澈得逞的坏笑。

等到朴正洙反应过来金希澈刚才的话是什么意思的时候，已经被金希澈捏着腰从后面操到甚至没办法跪在床上，只能依靠腰上一双有力的大手维持着跪趴的姿势。

后入插的极深，甚至次次都蹭过生殖腔，敏感的腔口每次被蹭弄都会颤抖着吐出一包水儿，后穴也会敏感的紧缩，夹得金希澈倒抽一口冷气之后插得更加用力。

朴正洙的嗓子早就喊哑了，现在只能抖着腿哼唧，小穴深处的腔口终于在金希澈的不断顶弄下张了嘴。

被顶进生殖腔的瞬间，朴正洙仰起头，手指捏紧了床单，呻吟的声音都变了调，金希澈扣住他的下巴勾着他接吻，下身在更加娇嫩的生殖腔里横冲直撞“太太给我生个孩子吧~一定会特别漂亮的。”

不等朴正洙回答，便整个人压在他身上在里面成了结。

朴正洙脱力的趴在床上，感受着体内一股又一股的滚烫射在内壁上，高潮持久又绵长，这时他有一种满足感和归属感，他是完全属于身上的男人的，这样的感觉让他安心。

朴正洙伸出手与金希澈十指紧握。

等金希澈从朴正洙身上下去时，听到脸埋在床单里的人有气无力的声音：“金希澈，你一个月不准进卧室睡觉......”


End file.
